


[podfic] The Mystery of the Suspicious Cupcake

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Batfamily Feels, Birthday Cake, Fluff, Gen, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: It's time for Batman's next great mystery: Who on earth left a cupcake in his cave?00:08:55 :: Written byTantalumCobalt.





	[podfic] The Mystery of the Suspicious Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Mystery of the Suspicious Cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734939) by [renecdote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renecdote/pseuds/renecdote). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tmotsc) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8cub1tbtea78jvg/%5BDCU%5D%20The%20Mystery%20of%20the%20Suspicious%20Cupcake.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8cub1tbtea78jvg/%5BDCU%5D%20The%20Mystery%20of%20the%20Suspicious%20Cupcake.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Arkadyevna’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to TantalumCobalt for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 


End file.
